Un instante
by AmanthaB
Summary: [BokuAkaKuroTsukki] Solo un instante fue el que le tomó a Tsukishima darse cuenta de la presencia de ese idiota en su escuela.


**Un instante**  
 _A Haikyuu! fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Kurō Tetsurō/Bokuto Kōtarō/Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei.  
 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Poliamor. AU.

Para Tali, quien resultó ser la mayor inspiración de este fanfic gracias a nuestras conversaciones random y nuestra teoría nacida de una imagen de que Kuroo es un idiota de cuidado. I love you~

* * *

Fue un solo instante el que le llevó a Tsukishima darse cuenta de la presencia de _ese tipo_ en su escuela. Su primera intención fue salir huyendo a penas lo vio, sin embargo sabía que de hacerlo… lo más probable era que lo encontraría de alguna u otra forma y lo haría pasar la vergüenza de su vida.

Tsukishima rodó los ojos cuando notó que todos susurraban al paso de _ese inútil_ , el que por cierto de alguna forma había conseguido el uniforme de Karasuno y ahora parecía fingir pertenecer a su escuela pese a que claramente _todos_ sabían quién era. O, por lo menos, sabían que definitivamente a su escuela no pertenecía.

— ¡Tsukki!  
Tsukishima puso mala cara al instante cuando Kuroo le llamó. Todavía preguntándose por qué era novio de ese tipo (y de otros dos, de los cuales sólo uno era decente), Kei no se movió hasta que Kuroo llegó a su lado.

— ¡Tsukki! Vine a visitarte. ¿Qué te parece? Nadie me ha reconocido aún.

Tsukishima alzó una ceja ante esa afirmación y observó a todos sus compañeros que veían a Kuroo con extrañeza.

— Todos saben que no eres de aquí, Kuroo-san. Nadie ha caído en tu intento de infiltrarte.

Kuroo abrió la boca, con sorpresa.

— Pero, ¿cómo?

Tsukishima se llevó una mano a su frente, irritado.

— No lo sé, quizás sea porque eres el capitán de un equipo de voleibol que va a las nacionales como representación de su región. Y todos aquí en general están pendientes de cuáles equipos van a las nacionales. O sea, pienso que puede ser por eso.

El sarcasmo de Tsukishima hizo que Kuroo hiciese un puchero.

— ¡Pero, Tsukki, me esforcé por robarle este uniforme a tu hermano para que eso no ocurriese!

Tsukishima estuvo por bufar, pero entonces prestó más atención a sus palabras e hizo un sonido con su boca demostrando su irritación.

— Tsk, ¿acabas de decir que le robaste su uniforme _a mi hermano_?

Kuroo sonrió, como si eso fuese lo mejor que pudo hacer, y Tsukishima se irritó más aún. Se dio vuelta, con una mano en su cadera, y empezó a caminar para ir al gimnasio. Kuroo salió corriendo tras él, gritándole porque lo estaba dejando solo, y Tsukishima solo apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al gimnasio en donde estaba todo su equipo que nada más ver a Kuroo se pusieron alertas.

En menos de un segundo, Tsukishima se hallaba tras la muralla que representaban Sawamura, Sugawara y Azumane, al mismo tiempo que Nishinoya, Tanaka y Yamaguchi paraban a Kuroo exigiéndole explicaciones en ese instante de por qué estaba ahí.

Tsukishima suspiró, y su teléfono móvil sonó por lo que lo sacó de su bolsillo y constestó.

— ¿Diga?

"— Tsukishima, queríamos preguntarte si Kuroo está contigo…"

Kei suspiró pesadamente, escuchando la voz de Akaashi por el teléfono.

— Está aquí… robó el uniforme de mi hermano y creyó que así lo dejarían pasar libremente a mi escuela…

Tsukishima escuchó como Akaashi suspiraba y repetía sus mismas palabras, probablemente a Bokuto, y justo después escuchó a Bokuto gritar.

"— Woah, ¡genial, bro! ¡Eres genial! ¡Eso haré yo la siguiente vez!"

— Por favor, ni se te ocurra, Bokuto-san.

Está seguro de que escuchó a Akaashi decir exactamente lo mismo y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Kuroo intentaba conseguir que nadie le lanzase un balón a la cara por estar ahí. Pensó en defenderlo, pero al final sonrió de lado.

— Supongo que la estupidez se le pasará con uno o dos balones a la cara.

Akaashi, al otro lado del teléfono, no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes y Bokuto no entendió de que se reía, pero no sabía porque… sentía que su pobre bro iba a sufrir. Ah… lo que a veces te ganabas por estar enamorado de Tsukishima y Akaashi. Lo entendía, tanto… el sufrimiento era compartido.

* * *

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!

Por cierto, ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que he ido recibiendo en los fanfics BokuAkaKuroTsukki, sobre todo a quienes no les puedo responder porque los dejan como Guest! Muchísimas muchísimas gracias, los amo a todos~


End file.
